Car Collecting Bandits
Car Collecting Bandits is a common bandit event in Death Road to Canada. Event Text Bandits have blocked the narrow road ahead with their cars. Their leader, Lord Humungoid speaks: JUST WALK AWAY! GIVE ME YOUR CAR! YOUR OIL! THE GASOLINE! AND I WILL SPARE YOUR LIVES. I AWAIT YOUR ANSWER. * Give up the car and all gas * Refuse and fight! * Paranoid Character] already has a plan * Irritating Character] tells bandits to 'Cool It' * Plow through them! Outcomes Give up the car and all gas The group gets out of the car and walks away unharmed. Lord Humungoid's last words before peeling out in the group's car are SMELL YA LATER, NERDS! CAR ABANDONED! * Lose car and all gas Refuse and fight! The group knows that every single one of their supplies are essential for their chances of reaching Canada. So they fight. Normal * Party -1 Health (lethal) Deadlier * Party -2 Health (lethal) 35% chance of only taking 1 damage instead Character already has a plan Character figured out a plan during the speech. If human: He/She suddenly jams on the gas pedal and turns hard. The car shoots through a small gap in the roadblock, then keeps going. By the time the bandits react, the group already has too much of a head start to be worth chasing. If animal: He/She starts honking the horn. The bandits are amused by the sight of an animal doing this. They decide to let the group pass. All part of the plan! * Character Wits and Attitude revealed * Party +1 Morale Character tells bandits to 'Cool It' If human: Character tells Lord Humungoid to COOL IT. If animal: After a dramatic pause, Character farts. It echoes. Success (charged COOL IT!!!) Lord Humungoid has a huge change of heart. THERE HAS BEEN TOO MUCH VIOLENCE... TOO MUCH PAIN. BUT I HAVE AN HONORABLE COMPROMISE! He offers a gift and safe passage! * Character Wits and Attitude revealed * Party +3 Morale * Choice of two random rewards (see Rescue Successful! for list of possible rewards) Failure Lord Humungoid doesn't like this. The bandits take the car and all of the group's supplies that they find. * Character Wits and Attitude revealed * Lose car, all food and all gas * Lose half/all (depending on difficulty) ammo and medical supplies * Party -2 Morale Plow through them! The group decides to plow the car right through the bandit roadblock and Lord Humungoid. They take a lot of damage, but survive. * Party -1/-2 Health (non-lethal, randomly chosen for each party member) Car has armor The car rams right through the obstacle, though some of its makeshift armor ends up falling off. * -1 car armor Otherwise * -2/-3 car chassis (chosen randomly) Car survives: The car gets through, but takes some damage. Car doesn't survive: The car got through, but took too much damage. It fell apart a short distance down the road. CAR DESTROYED! Trivia * "Lord Humungoid" is most likely a reference to "Lord Humungus" from the movie Mad Max 2. Category:Events Category:Driving Events